juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Lee
Jasmine Lee or "Ah-Mah" (Chinese: 阿嬤; pinyin; literally "grandma") as Juniper calls her, is Dennis, June and Ray Ray's paternal grandmother, and the previous Te Xuan Ze for many decades. Legacy Many in the magical world consider her to be the greatest Te Xuan Ze in existence; next to the rogue and corrupt Kai Yee. Appearance Current Appearance Ah-Mah is a gray haired old woman with some overweight, due to her age and a white streak of hair, not because of her age, but because of her Te Xuan Ze powers. When Young When she was younger, she was very similar to June when it comes to physical aspect, though with some little differences, she also dyed the white streak in her hair dark purple. Personality She is calm and deliberate in most respects but crude and tough when she needs to be. The 69-year-old gives June advice on dealing with the magical community and their expectations of her, and assists her when she is in serious trouble. As of the "Monster Con" episode, and is pragmatic, in the sense that she prevents June from shirking her responsibilities. Powers and Abilities Mystical Abilities After her father was no longer the Te Xuan Ze, Jasmine was became the Te Xuan Ze in his place and gained all of the powers that are associated with the role of "Protector" including superhuman strength, speed, durability etc. She also gained the ability to see through the magical barrier that prevents mortals from seeing magical creatures, and also acquired magical abilities of her own. As she served as the Te Xuan Ze and gained experience, Ah-Ma became a powerful and skilled user of magic. As she began to age past her prime, however, using these abilities began to wear on her physical being. Her stamina seemed to suffer the most, as she was unable to continue standing after two or three minutes of all out combat. She was effortlessly defeated by the strongest and "younger" Kai Yee and was forced to draw energy from the magical source itself in order to continue to fight him. This weakness due to age cements Ah-Ma as a former Te Xuan Ze, leaving the role and responsibility up to her granddaughter Juniper. Other Talents *'Master Martial Artist': In "Little Big Mah", she claims that she knows karate about 26 different styles of hand-to-hand combat. Appearances Season One * It's Your Party and I'll Whine if I Want To! (debut) * I Got Mummy on My Mind and Mummy on My Mind! * It Takes a Pillgage ''' * '''New Trickster in Town * Enter Sandman * Ding Dong the Witch Ain't Dead! * Meet the Parent (cameo) * Monster Con Season Two * Adventures in Babysitting ''' * '''I've Got You Under My Skin! * Feets too Big * Welcome Bat Otter ''' * '''Water Are Fighting For? * Meet the Parent Season Three * Party Monsters * Water We Fighting For? * Little Big Mah * Citizen June * Out of the Past * Every Witch Way But Loose Gallery File:Jasmine_Lee_(11_years_old).png|Eleven-year-old Jasmine in Little Big Mah File:Jasmine_Lee_(about_25_years_old).png|Jasmine at age eleven. Trivia *She is a minor recurring character. *She hasn't been to China for forty years (as Roxanne: "I haven't been to China in 40 years! Uh, I mean weeks. For weeks") Category:Characters Category:Te Xuan Ze Category:Female Character Category:Lee Family Member Category:Main Characters Category:Magical Creature Category:Humans